


Pinched Nerve

by Igirisuhito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Biting, Come Eating, Creampie, Eugenics, Hate Sex, Intersex Character, M/M, Matsuda Pussy, Misgendering, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Resolved Sexual Tension, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexism, Sexual Torture, Vaginal tearing, pegs, where the fuck do I start Kamukura's a terrible man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igirisuhito/pseuds/Igirisuhito
Summary: Kamukura has some stuff to work through. Instead of doing that, he's going to sexually torture and bully Matsuda. Because why confront your problems when you can take revenge on the person who caused them?
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Matsuda Yasuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Pinched Nerve

**Author's Note:**

> *Please don't read this fic if you're not down to hear an intersex character get raped*
> 
> Thankyou to the lovely @onepunchtitty on twitter whomst I commissioned for the art in the fic and also beta-ed because she's so fucking sexy like that. Here's a link to her post with the art https://twitter.com/onepunchtitty/status/1323660572018302976?s=20

"T-Take it off you sadistic fuck!" 

Matsuda's hips twitched upwards as he struggled, attempting to get some relief against the tight pressure biting into the soft flesh of his clit. Kamukura remained unperturbed by Matsuda's cries, merely observing with a slight interest. 

"Your pain tolerance is higher than the average person's." His breathy voice was absurdly distant, falling almost silent on Matsuda's ears. "Being human, it's only natural that I desire to test the limits of this. Though, I doubt the outcome will be anything but boring. Eventually you will break like any other person."

A strong flick to the peg wrung a loud gasp from Matsuda, headboard thudding as he threw his head back with a bite of his lip; another pathetic attempt to quiet his noises. His spine curved against the hard wood as he tried to pull away, rope trying his ankles and wrists together preventing him from protecting himself no matter how hard he wrenched and tugged at them. The chafing on his skin from all his struggling only added to the increasing pain.   
  


"You build up walls, keep every patient at an arm's distance, all in hopes of protecting yourself whilst keeping your power over those weaker than you. You prey on them for your saviour complex, could not even fathom the dynamic being switched. But now that you're here writhing beneath me, how does it feel, Matsuda Yasuke?" 

The only response Kamukura got was a glob of spit splattering on his cheek. He could have avoided it easily, of course. But giving Matsuda this win, this momentary victory, would make tearing him down even more pleasurable. 

Kamukura wiped the saliva from his cheek, keeping his eyes locked on the other boy's. "I'm sure you're used to this by now, being pinned beneath somebody you let too close. I have no doubts she toyed with you like this, too."

He reached a hand out towards Matsuda's chest, curling his fingers around one of the pink buds. He pinched hard and twisted his hand, causing Matsuda to wail in pain. 

"I'm positive she would humiliate you for having a body like this. A body somewhere between the lines of the important roles in society. A body to be ashamed of." He flicked Matsuda's nipple, eyeing the way it had swelled and hardened beneath his touch. "You can't serve any purpose in the preservation of humanity."

"Jesus why the fuck are you talking like some kind of Nazi? You've been listening too much to those old farts." Matsuda grit his teeth harshly, scowling at Kamukura. "What, are you going to try to breed me? Sterilise me?" 

"I'm intrigued, is all. You are a deeply traumatised person who is still uncertain of his place in society. Because of this, you desire to shield yourself from it, hiding in cowardice, allowing yourself to be used as a tool by anybody who’ll take you. You have numerous skeletons in your closet, but this is certainly the most surprising one."

Those piercing eyes wandered downwards, grazing over Matsuda's stomach and down to his pussy. "Intersexuality is a subject we know little on, something that varies significantly on a case by case basis. Modern medicine cannot predict it, scientists have yet to find a suitable way to treat it."

"How much of you is female, I wonder. When I make you scream in pleasure or pain, will you sound more like a man or a woman?" He paused, eyes darting back up to Matsuda's face. "When you're begging for mercy, then will you apologise? Is that what it will take for you to admit your remorse?" 

Kamukura grabbed hold of Matsuda's face, digging his fingers harshly into those soft cheeks. Matsuda squirmed beneath his touch, attempting to pull his face away. His struggles were unamusing, but Kamukura kept his tight grip, deeply analysing those pale blue eyes for any sort of reaction

He brought his attention to the cause of Matsuda’s distress, the plastic peg tightening gripping his clit. He pushed the ears together, relieving the tightness of the peg for just a second, before clamping it back down again.  
  
“Fuck!!” Tears sprang in Matsuda’s eyes and his voice cracked and he cried out in pain. “J-Just leave me alone you freak!”

“I will only remove the peg if you beg me to.”

“Fine! P-Please just take it off K-Kamukura.” He heaved out a breathy sigh, full of pain and overstimulation. “It hurts like a bitch.”

His fingers lightly grazed the ears of the peg. Matsuda was submitting; this was the less likely outcome. Even when Kamukura had tried to get him to address his crimes and mocked him for his pathetic childhood and life, he had always found some way to deflect. It was a waste to preach to a man so deep in his own denial. 

But there was no denying pain. 

"Beg me for mercy. Plead forgiveness from the painful existence that you have given me." Kamukura hissed, leaning close to Matsuda's neck. "You knew I would lead a tortured life, wasted talent buried beneath unrelenting boredom. The croaking raven doth bellow for revenge."

Matsuda shook his head, loose, feathery strands of hair falling over his icy eyes and teeth biting harshly into his bottom lip. His face was tear stained, cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red. 

Kamukura leaned in, lips barely grazing pale skin, He sighed against Matsuda's neck. "Atone for your sins, Matsuda Yasuke."

He removed his fingers from the peg, allowing them to drift lower. They curved over his pussy, feeling the slick folds beneath. A high-pitched whine of displeasure left Matsuda as he struggled against the ropes again, attempting to snap his legs closed. 

"You've never been touched like this, have never exposed your shame to anyone." Kamukura mused, rubbing gentle circles around his entrance. "Not even _her_. If I were capable of it, I think I would feel special."

He slowly pushed one finger in, revelling in the sheer tightness of Matsuda's pussy. It was hot, and Kamukura could feel a slight blush growing over his cheeks. 

"I-Izuru…" Stammering the name out, unfamiliar on his tongue, Matsuda sucked in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. P-Please just take your finger out…"

Kamukura obliged, drawing a sigh of relief from the boy beneath him. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?" 

There was a silence, save for the hitches in Matsuda’s suffering little breaths as the pain got to him more and more. 

"You know I will not stop until you admit what you have done to me." Kamukura's voice was dripping with spite, perhaps even anger, if he was still capable of feeling that. "I will force my intimacy upon you, take your virginity and your dignity, until you admit that you were the one who violated me first."

A bitter laugh escaped Matsuda. "I know."

"Then so be it." 

Kamukura's hands reached behind Matsuda, fingers intertwining with the rope keeping his hands tight against the headboard. He slowly loosened the knot, freeing him, before moving to the rope restraining his ankles. 

The rope fell slack and was promptly tossed aside. Matsuda attempted to move, only to find his legs betraying him, stiff and weak from the awkward position. The peg was released from his clit, causing him to sigh with relief, unparalleled by anything he’d ever felt before. It was dropped in the sheets, and Matsuda's reprise was short-lived. 

Kamukura's hands curled under his thighs, then to the backs of his knees. He shuffled backwards on to bed, yanking Matsuda's body down with him as though he were some oversized stuffed toy. Matsuda called out in surprise, struggling to steady himself despite his hands remaining useless. 

He was now laid down, back flush against the mattress with his hands still pinned behind him. It had all happened so quickly, he was left blinking in surprise. By the time his brain had kicked back into gear, told him that he should attempt to get away, Kamukura's hand was already tight on his right ankle. 

"Don't try it." 

Of course, it would be foolish to. Matsuda simply huffed, letting himself relax and stare up at the ceiling. He didn't wish to watch Kamukura play with his body anymore; he was already humiliated enough.

Kamukura knelt over him, knees settling close to his hips. Matsuda was being stubborn, and he was beginning to lose the momentum and tension they had been working up. 

Pressing his weight forward, Kamukura leaned back into Matsuda's line of sight, hair falling around his face like a curtain. "Don't look away from me."

Matsuda snorted. "You're like an annoying child who wants attention. Did Mommy not give you enough growing up?"

Kamukura blinked slowly. "By all technicalities, _you_ are my Mommy. So no, he did not."

Kamukura noted that his flush was returning. Matsuda averted his gaze. "Shut up, you freak."

Content with his teasing, Kamukura shuffled backwards, sliding himself down Matsuda's body as though he were a cobra sizing up its next meal. He stopped at the boy's pelvis, dark hair draping over jutting hip bones. 

Matsuda had rather girlish hips, which made sense considering everything. It was something he knew him to be insecure about, so of course Kamukura was going to bring attention to it. He gripped his hip with his right hand, bringing his face close until his breath was hot on Matsuda's skin.

It disturbs Matsuda just how intense the subtle actions make him feel. He can feel his clit throbbing with need, begging for Kamukura to just grind down and give him some sort of relief. Something wet dripped down his thighs, further adding to his humiliation It was ironic, how his body was begging for the exact thing he wanted to not to happen. 

"Male pseudohermaphroditism." Kamukura whispered, pressing his lips to a particularly sensitive spot. "46 XY, presence of external female characteristics despite male chromosomes."

Matsuda's toes curled, his knees bending slightly with the impulse to hide in embarrassment. "This is the weirdest fucking foreplay I've ever seen."

Good, he was back to deflecting. 

Kamukura slid a little lower, burying his nose in dark blue pubic hair. Matsuda's thighs were clenching beside his shoulders, betraying his steely gaze and making it obvious that he was getting embarrassed. It was a nice change of pace, to be able to humiliate the boy like this. 

He didn't hesitate as he planted his lips on Matsuda's clit, causing the other to jolt with the sensation of over-stimulation. He was still so red and sensitive from the peg, it was the perfect opportunity to abuse him further.

Sucking at his flesh, Kamukura pushed his tongue into the folds of his pussy. A loud moan escaped Matsuda, his hips grinding upwards against Kamukura's mouth.   
  


"Burns--!" Matsuda sharply gasped, whimpering pathetically.

Information Kamukura did not need to be told. It was only natural this sort of over-stimulation would lead to pain and sensitivity. This sensitivity was the very reason Matsuda was shaking all over, unsure whether to pull his hips away or push into the sensation. 

Kamukura answered the question for him, unrelenting as he dug his nails into the soft flesh of Matsuda's thighs. He dragged them downwards, creating bright red marks as he went, making the boy beneath him squirm even more. 

He could taste Matsuda's fluids thick on his tongue, bitter and salty. Matsuda had always had a rather poor diet, and his weak body was proof of that. A brilliant mind rotting away in a malnourished form, a truly unbalanced human being. It was pathetic how Matsuda poured all of his energy and thoughts into his research so as to escape every other factoid of his miserable life. 

"Fuck…" An exasperated sigh left Matsuda, his voice higher in pitch. The over-stimulation was working, and he was getting close to his release. 

A brush of tongue teased at his entrance, and Kamukura bared his teeth in a way that made the term "eating out" a little too literal. They grazed over Matsuda's clit, causing him to gasp and thrash as he tried to force his voice down. As much as it hurt, he couldn't deny the fact his gut was warming, tightening with every passing second. Air growing thicker and more difficult to breathe. 

His thighs were beginning to shake, and a moan slipped through his lips. "Oi oi oi oi _oi_ you mindfucked baST-!” He stammered pitifully, desperately, as his cries were abruptly cut off.

His breath stilled in his lungs as he approached the tip of his orgasm. Kamukura laid a palm on his stomach to push his hips down, before pulling his mouth away, a long strand of saliva dripping from his tongue as he did. 

"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" With a high pitched whine, Matsuda squirmed against the mattress, desperate for one last push to send him over. 

But it was fruitless, he knew Kamukura had planned this torture meticulously, perfectly. There was no escaping Kamukura Izuru's intentions. He sighed in frustration, attempting to blink back the pointless tears that had been building in his eyes. 

"You _do_ sound like a woman when you whine like that." Standing himself back up, Kamukura wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Almost the exact same pitch as Enoshima."

"Shut up you dirty liar." Matsuda spat, refusing to meet his eyes. 

Shrugging off his blazer, Kamukura allowed the garment to drop messily to the floor. “I am sure you have _always_ prefered living in denial,” Kamukura plainly assessed, persisting with his unsolicited and unwanted analysis.

His steady hands made their way to his belt, pulling at the leather and unclasping it deftly. Matsuda's teeth worried at his bottom lip as he glanced out of the corner of his eye, near shaking in trepidation. 

Kamukura was going to rape him. He was going to be raped by his own creation, by some sick irony. He had brought this on himself from the moment he agreed to work on the project. 

He heard the zip of Kamukura's fly, and found it unbearable to look away any longer. Kamukura shrugged his pants down to his hips, allowing his cock to spring free from his underwear. He was erect, so much so it looked painful. Precome glistened at the tip of the flushed head, as though threatening to spill over at any moment. 

Matsuda swallowed thickly. 

He had known Hinata Hajime to have a relatively regular sized penis, something he'd seen during check-ups and assessments. But how he looked soft did not at all compare to the monstrosity he grew into when hard. 

And now Kamukura was crawling back onto the bed, eyes locked on Matsuda like a predator fixated on its prey. It was amazing how much more intimidating he looked without the blazer, all focused on the task before him, prepared to make a mess. 

He seized hold of the back of Matsuda's knees, pushing his legs up and spreading them wide. Matsuda put on his usual show of groaning and struggling, even hissing out the occasional curse as Kamukura drew his hips in close. 

"You act as though you aren't enjoying this, and yet your body says otherwise." Whispering in a low voice, Kamukura pressed his lips into the inside of Matsuda's pale thigh. "The human body betrays you, attempts to prepare for what it knows is coming. Most people would consider that rather horrific."

His teeth sank in, biting at the flesh harshly enough to make Matsuda scream. Blood leaked from the corners of his mouth as he pulled away, leaving a bright mark with crescents where his teeth had broken skin. 

"Is that not like what you were doing by erasing Hinata Hajime's memories before filling him with talent? Preparing an empty shell that would suffer less with no sense of normalcy to compare its suffering to?" 

Too preoccupied with catching his breath, Matsuda failed to answer the question. His face was screwed up in pain, mind completely unable to distract from the excruciating burning feeling in his leg. Kamukura couldn't care less about his pain. He continued to stare at Matsuda, awaiting an answer as the boy sucked sharp breaths through his teeth. 

"I don't- hgh… I don't _know."_ Matsuda managed to mumble between his deep breaths and soft groans of agony. 

He didn't even have the chance to regain his composure before the head of Kamukura's cock pushed up against his pussy, sliding between the folds and over his clit. A loud gasp escaped him, hips twitching up into the sensation. 

"You don't know?" As Kamukura tilted his head to the side, his hair pooled on Matsuda's stomach. "You are one of the smartest people on the grounds of this academy and you do not _know,_ Doctor Matsuda Yasuke?" 

Kamukura drew his hips back, before grinding them back forward into Matsuda's pussy. It was evident just how wet he was from the sheer sound of the movement, and how slick Kamukura's cock had become within seconds. 

Gritting his teeth, Matsuda ground up into the sensation of Kamukura's cock. "What the fuck do you want me to say, huh? That that's exactly what the point was? That I took away a man's whole lifetime of memories and joy just so it would hurt less when he lost the ability to live a normal life? So he wouldn't try to go back?" 

"Yes, that is precisely what I want you to say."

The slow movements of Kamukura's hips persisted, providing slight reprieve from the heavy pressure of their conversation, though it was hardly enough. A soft moan escaped the boy beneath him as the heads of their dicks met. 

"Well I'm not going to." Matsuda paused to sigh heavily at the feeling. "You're acting like a f-fucking spoiled brat." 

The hand propping up Matsuda's right knee was pulled back, and his leg thudded against the mattress unceremoniously. He blinked a few times, staring straight at Kamukura, seeing that look in his eye as his hand wrapped around his dick. 

He hadn't seen Kamukura express an emotion before. But if he had to guess, Kamukura was angry, right now. 

"There's no need to spare my feelings, Matsuda Yasuke." The boy hissed beneath his breath. "But if you do not wish to answer my questions, and refuse to tell me more about Hinata Hajime, then I can't stop what is coming to you."

Kamukura lined up the head of his cock with the entrance of Matsuda's pussy. 

"Is that a threat?" Matsuda scoffed. "His memories are gone, Kamukura. This is what you are now. You made your fucking grave, now die in it."

Kamukura pushed his hips forward, slowly edging his cock into the tight heat of the other boy's pussy. A muffled scream escaped Matsuda, biting his lip hard as he tried to mask his noises. He had never been able to fit more than two fingers in, so Kamukura's cock was definitely pushing the limits of his body. 

And Kamukura knew this. It was evident by the blood on his dick and the tightness he had felt before. His body couldn't take something this large, and yet, he was painfully forcing his way in. 

Matsuda retched, turning his head to the side and away from Kamukura as his other leg was scooped up again. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Don't you believe it was more gruesome when you tore through my brain?" In the midst of his teasing, Kamukura sheathed himself as deep as he could before his cock bumped against the end of his pussy. "Destroying vital flesh and my sense of self in a bloodbath that etched grotesque scars into my forehead?" 

Matsuda didn’t dare to speak a word, for if he did, he would surely not be able to hold back his agony any longer. 

The silence seemed to only further fuel the raging storm swirling inside Kamukura. 

"It's rather unusual, being unable to feel a cervix." He states bluntly, staring down at the connection between them. The blood drips down Matsuda's ass, staining the white sheets of the hospital bed. "I wonder, will it hurt more or less when I push against the end of your vagina?"

Deciding to seek that answer for himself, Kamukura pushes Matsuda's knees right up to his chest. The breath leaves Matsuda's lungs as he attempts to beg for Kamukura to stop, and as though he were winded, he cannot speak nor breathe. 

And so Kamukura folds his body freely, pulling himself out, before slamming forcefully back into his pussy. And again, and again, sending searing pain clawing through Matsuda's guts and strangling his chest until his eyes stung with tears. His restrained hands clawed at the sheets worthlessly as Kamukura tore him open, even still unable to force his entire cock into the other boy. 

"Enoshima didn't scream nearly this much, so I'm going to conclude that it hurts more. Which is exactly what you deserve for the atrocities you have committed." Kamukura huffed, thrusting his hips forward at a brutal pace. "It would have been better had you let me die on the operating table." 

Matsuda's toes curl as he attempts to steady himself, to gain some control over the situation. "G-Get over yourself…" 

Seeming somewhat exhausted with Matsuda's backchat, Kamukura presses the full weight of his body onto him as he leans in close. His lips capture Matsuda's in a kiss, completely devoid of any love or affection. A raw display of repressed anger and passion, a tongue forcing its way in and teeth gnashing at soft skin. 

The taste of blood lingers on Kamukura's tongue. Matsuda is well aware that it's from his earlier bite, and yet he sucks enthusiastically at the other boy's mouth. After all, he's just as angry that he ended up in this situation, that Enoshima got her grubby hands on Kamukura, that she manipulated him in order to hurt Matsuda.

He supposes it's what he deserves for losing his way. Losing his focus. If Hope's Peak hadn't threatened to cut his funding, he would have stuck to his research. He wonders if he should have stuck to it anyway. 

He bites Kamukura's tongue, growling an animalistic noise into the other boy's mouth. Kamukura makes no hesitation to snarl right back, teeth clashing painfully as they bruise and marr one another's lips. 

The pain grows more bearable, and perhaps even pleasurable. He knows there's no way for him to get off on it, but there's something deeply amusing about his own personal Frankenstein's monster raping him like a feral animal. There's got to be some kind of fetish for this, without a fucking doubt. 

Inevitably, Kamukura pulls away, breathing heavily as spit leaks down his chin. His focus is set entirely on Matsuda, thrusting into his pussy with reckless abandon. Sounds of wet skin making contact fill the room as Kamukura attempts to fill him. 

"Do you feel better yet?" He coos, catching Kamukura's eye. "A-Are you getting it all out of your system?" 

Kamukura slows his movements, exchanging short sharp thrusts for longer, deeper rolls of his hips. "I do not feel anything. Any perceived emotional distress is purely because you are grappling to understand the exact reason this is happening, and the answer is simple. You refused to cooperate. You brought this on entirely yourself."

Despite his composure, Kamukura's hands are shaking. Matsuda snorts, kicking his foot down against the other's shoulder. 

"F-Fuck me you broken bastard." He hisses. "Just be fucking done with it already, get your worthless gratification."

With a grunt, Kamukura pushes his hips forward again, driving as deep as he can. "In the case I get to you again before she does, I think I will gag you."

Despite his words, Kamukura did as he was told, forcing his cock into Matsuda's pussy over and over as he focused solely on his pleasure. Even he wasn't immune to human sins, and he too could indulge in something taboo and imprudent. 

His hair tickles at Matsuda's pale skin, bathing him in a sea of dark strands. It's just another over-stimulating touch to his body, and everytime it scrapes over his skin, he wants to scream. But he bites his lip, focuses more on the slight pleasure he receives every time Kamukura's dick rubs up against a spot that feels a little _too_ good. If he could jerk himself off, he was sure he could get something out of this, but that's not what Kamukura would want. 

Kamukura's breath grows hotter and more shallow against his neck, thrusts erratic and forceful. He prepares himself, pulling his muscles taut against Kamukura's dick, and that seems to be enough to send him over the edge. 

A pathetic little sound leaves Kamukura, like the broken cry of a man who just realised he was stabbed by his lover. His nails dig sharply into Matsuda's skin, near drawing blood as he cums into the other boy. 

Slowly, Kamukura releases his grip, allowing Matsuda's legs to fall back to the mattress. He remains sheathed inside the other boy, leaning over him as he attempts to catch his breath. 

Matsuda simply looks up with an exhausted expression, body burning with pain and shame. He allows his eyelids to fall shut with a loud sigh.

"If I could bring back Hinata, don't you think I would?" He mumbles. 

Electing to ignore him, Kamukura slowly pulls his dick from Matsuda, relishing in the way his cunt seems unwilling to let him go. A nauseating mix of red and white liquid leaks from his hole, prompting Matsuda to groan and shift in discomfort. Seemingly intrigued, Kamukura spreads his folds apart with two fingers, admiring his handiwork. 

"Oi, you were so fucking chatty earlier. Say something." 

Kamukura leans in close, before dragging his tongue over the mess.

Matsuda flinches, surprised by the sudden sensation of something warm and wet prodding at him again. "Oi oi oi haven't you had enough?! You're so fucking disgusting, you pervert!" 

After a soft, open mouthed kiss to Matsuda's clit, Kamukura slowly pulls away, mumbling a soft comment of "Bitter." He stands up, tucking his soft dick back into his underwear before doing his slacks back up. Lying there helplessly, Matsuda watches, opening his mouth in the beginning of a snarky remark. 

"I will remove your restraints, do not worry. As much _joy_ as it would bring me to have you discovered in such a state, I do not need the faculty knowing I have returned to the school grounds." 

The flat tone in Kamukura's voice indicated a hint of sarcasm, something he took little interest in using most of the time. Ever since Enoshima had touched him, Kamukura had become spiteful and unrecognisable. Overflowing with a hatred for the world and everything in it. 

He reaches under Matsuda's back, loosening the restraints with a seemingly magic touch. Matsuda attempts to reach out and grab him, only for his arms to fall limp, sore and useless. He grumbles at this, resigning himself to lie still as he recovers. 

Kamukura picks up his blazer from the floor, swinging it over his shoulder with a dramatic swish. Now standing up, Matsuda can see the tangles in his hair, creases in that perfect white shirt and light flush of exhaustion on his cheeks. There's a slight breathlessness to his words, and for a moment Kamukura feels truly normal, back to that Hinata Hajime who first entered Matsuda's office 9 months ago. 

"Until next time, Matsuda Yasuke."

And with a slam of a door, he departs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading. If you know Matsuda or have Matsuda thoughts (particularly about his pussy) feel free to direct them to Igirisuhito on tumblr or Igirisuhito on twitter or just yell "Matsuda Pussy" out your window loud enough and I'll come fucking running.


End file.
